The Endorsement Letter
by Isangtao
Summary: In which Ash visits Wyndon Stadium and meets the Champion of Galar. Episodic series of one-shots.
1. The Endorsement Letter

**The Endorsement Letter**

_Disclaimer: Ash Ketchum and other characters portrayed in this story are the property of The Pokemon Company._

_~~0~~_

After their exciting trek through the Wild Area and having made a new friend in Scorbunny, Ash and Go returned to Wyndon, eagerly awaiting for their plane back to Vermillion City. Right now they were at a restaurant, enjoying a hearty meal.

However, it seemed that Ash has other plans.

"Go, wait a minute," he said, tapping the other boy on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I heard that this city is the host of the Galar Region's conferences, can we go check it out?" asked Ash. On his shoulder, Pikachu raised a paw in agreement.

Go took out their ticket from his pocket. "Well, our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow, so I guess we have time."

"Great, thanks!"

A quick taxi ride brought them to the front of Wyndon Stadium.

"Whoa! It's so big!" exclaimed Ash as he and Pikachu looked up at the massive building. "This might be bigger than the stadium in Lumiose, don't you think Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

Go opened a guidebook. "According to this guidebook, gyms in the Galar Region are usually built on top of Power Spots, which allow trainers to Dynamax their Pokemon."

"Like what happened with Snorlax?" said Ash. "So Snorlax was resting on top of a Power Spot? That's why it was able to Dynamax like that?"

"Yes." said Go.

"No wonder they made their gyms so big, if all the pokemon fighting inside were as big as Snorlax!"

"Uh-huh, and Wyndon, as the site of the Championship matches and the League Finals, is the biggest stadium of them all."

"He he," said Ash. He nuzzled Pikachu in the cheek. "Makes you want to go out and challenge gyms again, right buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind them. Ash and Go turned around and saw a violet-haired man in sporting attire, white leggings, a cap, and what looked like a cape with sponsors emblazoned on the back.

Unnoticed by everyone, Scorbunny gaped at the new arrival. He tried to get his trainer's attention as to the identity of the man in front of them. The man noticed this and winked at the fire-type starter.

"Sorry to say that the league season isn't open yet," he said, shaking his head apologetically. "It's going to open later this year, are you two going to take on the Gym Challenge?"

"No, we're just sightseeing."

"You bet!"

The man and Go turned to Ash.

The trainer and his Pikachu rubbed their noses, smirks on their faces. "It's been a while since I've taken on the league, I'm dying to face new trainers and challenges again!"

"Pika-pikachu!"

"But Ash," said Go. "You're working as a research assistant for Professor Sakuragi now."

Ash and Pikachu's faces comically changed from excited to sad.

"Oh."

The man chuckled. "Well, it's not for a few months. I'm sure you can make some arrangements with Professor Sakuragi by then."

Ash nodded. "Count on it."

The man started to turn away but quickly faced them back again. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said. "You need an official endorsement if you want to take on the gym challenge."

"Endorsement?"

"That's right," he said. "From an officially authorized member of the League or someone recognized by the League. It signifies that this person saw your potential and believe you could make it big."

"Like who?"

"Gym leaders, for one. Or famous trainers that the League has given permission to hand out endorsements."

"I know a few gym leaders, but they're from other regions," replied Ash. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, what about champions?"

"I haven't seen your battle potential yet so I can't endorse you, but that's fine too." said the man, drawing a suspicious look from Go. Ash didn't notice the weird statement.

"It's always good to see international trainers take on our challenge, makes everything more diverse and exciting, doesn't it?" he said.

"Yeah!"

"Great!" said the man. "Well Ash, I'll see you at the opening ceremony, okay?"

"Sure."

"Wait," said Go. "Sorry, but we didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Leon," said the man now identified as Leon. "I'm actually surprised you didn't know my name, considering it's on billboards everywhere."

Go stared at the man like he grew a second head while Ash just drew blanks.

"We were in the Wild Area for a good while," said Ash sheepishly.

"Ah! Now I remember! You're the champion of the Galar League! You have Charizard as your ace and you've been unbeaten for the last ten years!" exclaimed Go, pointing a finger at the newly revealed champion.

"That's me!" said Leon happily. "Nice to meet you!"

He extended a hand, which Ash shook.

"Nice to meet you too! I have a Charizard myself! I'd ask for a battle, but you look like you have to go somewhere, right?"

"You got me!" said Leon. "I'm just escaping from my Champion duties, but I gotta get back or else my secretary is going to get angry at me again."

"Well, thanks for explaining the gym challenge to us. Next time, let's have a battle!"

"You can count on it. Bring your Charizard too, and we'll have a Champion time!"

~~0~~

"Next on the docket for this meeting are the Ultra Beast Incidents in Alola," said Lance, the projector behind him showed an image of a number of Guzzlord, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, and Necrozma. "The Aether Foundation provided us with these photos of Pokemon that originated from another dimension. They made their way into our dimension through what are known as Ultra Wornholes and are as strong or stronger than fully evolved pokemon.

"While most of the pokemon act much like regular pokemon would, this one, Guzzlord," Lance pointed to the image of the indicated Ultra Beast, "Has caused mass panic when it appeared at the end of the Manalo Conference a few months prior."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Wallace.

"No, but they did cause significant property and environmental damage when they appeared," replied Lance. "The Foundation has previously enlisted the help of a group known as the Ultra Guardians to help return the Ultra Beasts to the wormholes, but the group has since disbanded, therefore it is up to the League to-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Annoyed, Lance began to drop the call, but stopped when he saw the name of the one calling him.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said as he walked out the room.

At the lull of the conversation, the various other champions began to talk among themselves.

"Cynthia, darling, I heard you defeated another trainer aiming for your title, am I right?" asked Wallace.

Cynthia snorted, smiling.

"He brought an entire team of Legendaries to our battle, but it was clear he didn't put much thought into strategy," replied the Sinnoh Champion. "I would have thought he learned a thing or two after Flint and Lucian had him down to his last Pokemon during their battles."

"I agree," said Diantha. "Alain didn't make it past Siebold, but he sure made his matches exciting to watch. He incorporated all he's learned from his battle with Ash into his own style."

"Hold on, did you say Ash?"

Everyone turned to Leon, who was suddenly upright and paying attention.

"Yes? Ash Ketchum was the runner-up of the Lumiose Conference last year." said Diantha.

"I met a kid a while back with that name."

"Does this kid have a Pikachu on his shoulder? Zigzags under his eyes?" asked Cynthia, also now sitting upright.

"He did, how'd you know?

"That's Ash Ketchum, alright." remarked Steven. Wallace, Cynthia, Diantha, and, after taking a second to remember the details, Alder nodded.

"How do you all know him?" asked Leon, interested in seeing what he thought was a random trainer know so many Champions.

"I fought him a few times," said Diantha. "His Greninja and Pikachu were very strong."

"He also participated in one of my Wallace Cups. Placed decently well too," said Wallace. "That was the same year he reached top four in your region, wasn't it Cynthia?"

The Sinnoh Champion nodded.

"He was a runner-up in a tournament I hosted once," picked-up Alder. "Don't know him as good as these guys, but Cynthia reported to me that he and his friends helped stop Team Rocket in my region."

Upon hearing this, Steven also had his full attention to the conversation, eyebrows knitted.

"Alder, we're not supposed to reveal the identities of trainers," warned Cynthia. "But he's right. That was the incident where Team Rocket tried to take control of Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus."

Diantha perked up, eyes wide open.

Not noticing Diantha's reaction, Cynthia shot Alder a dirty look. "You should have been there, where were you?"

"Eh, here and there."

The Sinnoh Champion huffed. "Well, I first met him while he was traveling in Sinnoh a few years back. He and his friends were also instrumental in stopping Team Plasma in their plan to control Dialga and Palkia- ah, wait, I'm not supposed to be telling you this...Diantha?"

The actress had her mouth hanging open, staring at Cynthia in disbelief.

Beside her, Steven was staring at his phone like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Steven, Diantha darling, something wrong?" asked Wallace.

"...I don't know about the others, but Ash was a key figure in stopping the Kalos Crisis that happened after the Lumiose Conference," said Diantha.

"What?" said Cynthia, surprised.

"He- he was there when Groudon and Kyogre were awoken by Teams Magma and Aqua," added Steven. His voice was shaking slightly. "Lance gave me his report on it, Ash's Pikachu was a vital part in calming down Groudon and helping it calm down Kyogre too."

"Well hot damn," remarked Alder, placing a hand on his head.

"We aren't supposed to be revealing the identities of trainers in incidents like this," said Cynthia. "But..."

"Too late for that now," said Wallace.

"Wait, this kid's been in how many world-ending events?" asked Leon, incredulous.

"Far too many, in my opinion," said a voice from the door.

All the champions turned to see that Lance had finished his phone call.

"Since we're sharing stories about Ash Ketchum, I'd just like to add that he was one of the Ultra Guardians that helped protect Alola from Ultra Beasts some time before," he said as he took his seat. "Yes, they've been to another world, if that's what you're asking."

"How has that kid not been driven mad yet?" asked Steven. "I have reports here from Forina and other places that was also involved in incidents that happened there!"

"He has a great support network. Professor Oak acts a a mentor to the boy," remarked Lance. "But that's beside the point. Why are we letting this teenager and his friends do our jobs for us?"

"How on earth does he keep running into Legendaries?" asked Alder. "The Nurse Joy in Roshan City told me she treated a Keldeo who was brought to her Center by Ash and his friends! And that's not even getting into what he did in Eindoak Town..."

"Either he has the worst or best luck in the world," said Wallace, who shook his head. "Still, I'm guessing there's another Legendary involved in all of this."

"There is, actually," said Lance.

The entire room had his undivided attention.

"A researcher named Bonji recently published his findings about Ho-oh," he began. "It seems that Ash received one of Ho-oh's Rainbow Wings early in his journey."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Remarkable. Few people have seen Ho-oh alive, and fewer still have been bestowed its Rainbow Wing." said Diantha. "Ash must have been very pure of heart even early on, to have been given such privilege."

"That explains his knack for stumbling upon Legendaries," said Alder. "But what are we going to do with his knack for getting into trouble?"

"Alder's right," said Steven. "Ash also has a tendency to run into danger. It's our job to keep our regions safe, not him."

"Technically it's his job now too," chuckled Lance. "We was the winner of the Manalo Conference, remember? Professor Kukui's representing him since he's still not of age, but until a new Champion is crowned, he's the Champion of the Alola region."

"Where is Kukui anyway?" asked Alder, looking around the room.

"His flight got delayed, but he'll be here tomorrow," replied Lance.

"Anyway, back to the point, what should we do with Ash?"

"His friend told me they were working for a Professor Sakuragi at the moment," said Leon.

"The new professor at Vermillion City, I know him. I'll call the lab after this meeting's over," said Lance. "That should give us an idea of how we can keep an eye on him. How about we call it a day for now?"

"Agreed to that," said Alder, who was already standing up and stretching. "Hey, Cynthia, Diantha, want to go get some dinner?"

"No."

"No."

"I'll join you for dinner, darling," said Wallace.

"Uh, no thanks."

"If he's going to be in my region next, I need to tell the gym leaders," remarked Leon. "Who knows what kind of mysterious twenty-thousand year old Pokemon he'll unearth while he's there."

"By the way Lance," asked Steven. "Who was it that called you?"

Lance chuckled. "Hey Leon. can Champions endorse themselves?"

"As far as I know, you can't endorse yourself. Even trainers authorized to give endorsements in my region have to get their own endorsements from someone else, why?"

And that was how Leon found himself with six Champions turning their heads to him.

Thus, a plan was formed.

~~0~~

"You'll need an official endorsement to enter the Gym Challenge," said the League Staff manning the counter.

"Sure, here!" replied Ash as he placed a rather thick envelope on the counter.

"Let's see, you have a recommendation from...SIX CHAMPIONS?!"

On the envelope were endorsement letters signed by the Champions of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions, with additional letters from the Masked Royal and Pyramid King Brandon.

"Huh? But I only asked Lance for a recommendation..."

"Pikachu?"

Nearby, Bede was looking at the supposed rookie in disbelief, Go's mouth was hanging open, Koharu couldn't believe her ears, and Marnie looked at the new kid curiously.

The end.

~~0~~

_Couldn't get the story out of my head. This was inspired by The Ketchum Conference by Saproneth._

_Enjoy!_


	2. Bea goes to the Slumbering Weald

Bea goes to the Slumbering Weald

~~0~~

It's finally time for the gym challenge to begin, and Ash Ketchum and his friends have landed in Wyndon Airport to begin their journey to the Galar Region.

As they exited the arrival area, however, a new yet familiar face chances upon our heroes.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash, Go, and Koharu turned to see a tall, muscular girl standing behind them.

"That's me," said the Pallet Town native. Pikachu raised a paw in agreement.

"Hello. My name is Bea…"

~~0~~

_The morning session of the pre-gym season meeting was over and all the gym leaders were briefed and informed of the upcoming gym challenge._

_As Bea got up from her seat, Leon tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Bea, it's Allister's turn to run the Stow-on-Side gym this season, isn't it?" he asked, after making sure that no one was in earshot._

"_That should be obvious."_

_That caught Leon off guard. "Um, do you have any plans this season?"_

_Bea thought for a minute. "Just practice on the dojo, I guess. I will be available for trainers looking for a challenge, however. Is there something you need?"_

_Leon smiled awkwardly. "Actually, there is."_

_He handed her a file. On the front was a picture of one of the gym challengers, along with the name Ash Ketchum written on the bottom._

_Bea started to open the file but Leon put a hand over it._

"_Don't open that here where anyone could see. I've added in a few details there that aren't in the documents included in his League profile."_

"_Why?"_

"_Listen," said Leon. "I haven't had the chance to talk about this to the others, but that trainer is very high level. He's already been to a number of conferences and is also the Champion of Alola."_

_Bea's eyes widened slightly, but she let out a small sigh._

_She wanted to fight this trainer._

"_I'm going to tell the officiating gym leaders to bring their A-team for him, but there's another reason I'm telling you about this in private," said Leon._

_Bea guessed as such. "What is it?"_

_Leon pursed his lips, a serious look on his face. Absently, Bea noted that this was the first time she had ever seen him serious outside of tough battles. If Sonia was anything to go by, he also did not take desk work seriously._

"_Well, at my last Champions' Meeting, we found out that this trainer has been involved in a large number of incidents involving legendary Pokémon, some of which would have had major world consequences if he hadn't been there," he said._

_Bea nodded, her head tilting slightly._

"_Okay," she said, motioning for Leon to continue._

"_Basically, he's a real trouble magnet, through no fault of his own. He just keeps stumbling upon legendaries and evil organizations. There are other details in the file, but I'd like you to read up on them."_

"_I'm supposed to follow him, is that right?" said Bea. At Leon's nod, she nodded her head. "I'll do it. I suppose it's better than just sitting around in the dojo all day."_

"_Thanks, but, uh, don't tell him you're a gym leader."_

~~0~~

"I'm the co-gym leader for the Stow-on-Side Gym."

"Pleased to meet you!" said Ash. "I've travelled with a few gym leaders before, they're all really strong."

~~0~~

"_Don't tell him you're following him on my request either, he might get suspicious," said Leon._

~~0~~

"Leon has asked me to join you for your gym challenge."

"Uh, he did? Why?"

~~0~~

"_And especially don't tell him that you're joining him to keep an eye out for any legendaries or problems that might happen."_

~~0~~

"He asked me to show you around." Bea never believed in lying, but she at least understood that leaving that particular tidbit out was important. "Plus, I'm not on gym leader duty this season. Allister and I take turns being the gym leader during gym season, you see, so I'm going on a journey of my own as well, if you will have me."

Ash tilted his head, but looked to his companions first. Go was fine with it, citing that they'll be able to check out the locations that Professor Sakuragi indicated faster with an experienced local trainer helping them out.

Koharu hugged her Yamper tighter, but otherwise nodded. The corgi Pokémon squirmed slightly, but didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Guess that settles it. Welcome to the group!" said Ash, extending his hand to her.

"Pikachu!"

Bea shook it. 'His grip is strong,' she thought. 'I guess him being an experienced trainer was true after all.'

~~0~~

"The Gym Challenge Opening Ceremony doesn't start for a few days, but we're here early because one of the conditions for Professor Sakuragi allowing Ash to participate is that we gather some data on Galar beforehand," explained Go as they exited the train. Then it was only a short walk to their first destination, the laboratory of Professor Magnolia.

"I see, and what data did he want?" asked Bea.

"The Slumbering Weald, for one. The Professor wanted to know why a mysterious mist surrounds the place, far too thick for it to happen naturally."

"I bet there's a Pokémon involved," said Ash, frowning slightly. "These types of things, it's usually because a Pokémon doesn't want something found."

"Pikachu."

"Possibly," replied Go. "But that's what we're here to find out."

Koharu frowned. "If there's a dangerous Pokémon in there, why are we going there anyway?" she asked. Yamper barked out an agreement.

"We just have to be respectful of their boundaries, that's all," said Ash. "Don't worry Koharu, if it gets too dangerous, we'll get out immediately, okay?"

"That's not reassuring at all…"

Bea put a hand on Koharu's shoulder.

"It will be alright," she said. A smile graced her lips. "I'll stay by your side the entire time."

A light blush entered Koharu's face, and she looked away from the fighting type trainer.

"Well, enough of that," said Go. He pointed to the Professor's building that was visible on the distance. "We're almost there!"

~~0~~

Even Ash Ketchum couldn't help but blush slightly when Sonia started twirling her hair. The lab assistant smiled brightly when the four of them entered the lab.

"it's nice to meet you! You guys are the research assistants of Professor Sakuragi, right?" she asked, getting two identical nods in return. She patted down her jacket and ushered them inside.

"They are," corrected Koharu. "I'm just here because it's spring break at my school."

"And Professor Sakuragi is paying her to do it," said Go, earning an annoyed look from his childhood friend. He only smirked in reply. "You're on his payroll as a part-time assistant for this trip, didn't you know?"

"Shut it."

Sonia laughed. "A journey is always a good way to learn more things about yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll find something you're really passionate about while you're here."

She smiled at the girl.

Koharu smiled weakly, hugging her Yamper tightly. The corgi struggled this time, wanting to play with Sonia's Yamper who was wagging its tail playfully. She apologized and set it down, the two Yampers yapping excitedly along with Scorbunny and Pikachu.

Bea looked at her new friend. "Sonia, these trainers are here to ask permission to go to the Slumbering Weald," she said, earning a grateful sigh from Koharu.

"Right, right, Gran told me as such," replied Sonia, waving her hand. "Can you take out your phones? I'll update it with the map for Slumbering Weald as well as the regional Pokedex."

Ash, Go, and Koharu took out their phones and handed them to her. Sonia took the phones and plugged them into her computer. She clicked a few buttons, and a second later the new programs were installed.

"There you go!" she said, handing them back their phones.

"Thanks!" Said Ash.

"You guys have had a long journey, right?" said Sonia, her hands on her hips. "Why don't you rest up first at the Pokémon Center then head out tomorrow?"

"Rest sounds good," said Go. He started to yawn, but covered up his mouth quickly. "I could use a bed right about now." Scorbunny echoed the sentiment under him.

"I think I'll take a walk for a bit," said Ash. "Koharu, you want to come?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"I will meet with you at the Center. I need to talk with Sonia first," said Bea.

"Got it, see you later."

When all three trainers were gone, Sonia pinched Bea's cheeks. The gym leader didn't resist.

"Bea! It's been a while, how've you been? Why are you travelling with Sakuragi's research assistants?"

"Just fine. Leon asked me to keep an eye on Ash, the one with the Pikachu."

Sonia raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Why? Is he a troublemaker?"

"More like trouble follows him, but I can't really say any more than that, Leon told me to keep it a secret."

"Huh, maybe I'll badger Leon about it," said the lab assistant. "But enough about that, let's have some girl talk! How's Nessa and Melony doing?"

Bea smiled. It was rare that she got to show her more feminine side to anyone, and Sonia was one of the few who had the privilege of seeing the normally stoic gym-leader act all girly.

"Well, ever since she watched a Pokémon Showcase, Nessa's been trying to copy the poses of the Performers for her modelling. She's been watching the performances of the runner-up from last year in particular. Don't tell her I said this, but I know she practically fell in love with the runner-up's Sylveon when they took to the stage."

Sonia giggled. "Runner-up? Why not the winner?"

"Something about less fancy movements being more compatible for models, I didn't get it either," replied Bea, shrugging. "How about you, how are you?"

"Oh, nothing much happened with work, Gran always does the more important stuff on her own. I'm just here watching the lab," she said loftily. "But I'm watching the Johto contest circuit right now! Hey, why don't we get some pizza or something? You know, talk into the night?"

"I'll take you up on that," smiled the gym leader.

Sonia grinned as she picked up her phone.

~~0~~

Bea was even more stoic compared to the last day.

Or at the least, struggling to remain awake.

"You okay?" asked Koharu.

"Womper!"

"Just stayed up late last night," admitted Bea, stifling a yawn. She sat down on a nearby sofa and closed her eyes.

Sonia looked at the messy-haired gym leader and smirked.

"Hey, welcome back!" said Sonia. "You just missed Leon. He came here with his brother and two new trainers also looking for a Pokedex."

Ash perked up. "Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to thank him for inviting me to the league."

"You could still catch up with him if you want. He and the new trainers just went back home. You're going to the Slumbering Weald today, right? That's in Postwick, which is also Leon's hometown." Replied Sonia.

"If that's the case, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!"

"Wait, Ash," Koharu said suddenly.

"Hm?" Replied the trainer who already had one foot on the door.

The purple-haired girl pointed to the couch, where a gym leader snoozed peacefully.

"Sorry about that," said Sonia sheepishly. "We got caught up gossiping and watching Pokémon Contests last night. She isn't used to pulling all-nighters."

"Cool, which circuit?" said Ash." I know a few Coordinators myself."

"Pika-pika!"

Go took a marker from Scorbunny's hand, the fire-type whistling innocently as it hovered over Bea's face. "I guess we can wait an hour or two," he said.

"Johto," said Sonia. "Which Coordinators do you know?"

~~0~~

Sonia had decided to tag along to the Slumbering Weald.

"It's about time I conquer my fears," she said as she grabbed a few Pokeballs from her desk. "Plus, I'm also interested in the origin of the mist. I've heard you're a good trainer Ash, so if we have you and Bea here, we'll be fine."

(Later on, Bea whispered to the rest of the group that Sonia was a powerful trainer herself.)

Arriving in Postwick, the group were greeted by rolling hills and quaint little houses. Sonia directed them along the main road and into a small dirt path to the side.

"The Slumbering Weald is just on the end of this path. It's also the path to Leon's house."

"Hard to imagine a champion living in a place like this," remarked Go.

Ash and Pikachu, the two Pallet Town natives, merely chuckled heartily.

As they neared the entrance to the Weald, they saw a familiar face emerging from one of the houses.

"Leon!" shouted Ash.

The Galar champion had a frown on his face, but he perked up at the sound of his name.

"Well if it isn't Ash and Go! What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran up to them.

"We're visiting the Slumbering Weald!" said Ash. "Professor Sakuragi asked us to gather data on the Slumbering Weald's thick mist before we're off to the gym challenge!"

Leon's smile turned into a frown. "The Weald, huh? I'm going there myself to find my little brother."

"What happened?" asked Sonia, concerned.

"He and his friends were supposed to meet up with me at our house earlier today. It's been a few hours and no one in town has seen them. I'm worried that they might have gone into the Weald.

"It's not a problem for a strong trainer," said Leon. "But Hop, Victor, and Gloria are all rookies who got their starters yesterday."

Sonia looked as if her worst nightmare has come true. "We have to go find them! The Weald is not a place for beginners!"

"We'll help." said Ash, his eyes hard and his voice serious. In a tone that broke no argument, he turned to his fellow research assistants. "Go, stick with me. Koharu, don't leave Bea's side. Bea, is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you all have your phones," said Sonia.

"We'll stick together once we're inside the forest. We don't need more people getting lost. Holler if you find yourself alone," added Leon.

Nodding, Bea took out a Pokeball and sends out a white bird Pokémon carrying a lance and shield made out of leek.

"Sirfetch'd," it said. It turned to Bea, who nodded towards Koharu. Understanding the situation, it ambled towards the purple-haired girl and bowed. Said girl was surprised, but offered a curtsy in return.

"Whoa, what Pokémon is that?" asked Go, as he took out his Pokedex.

"Think about it later Go," said Ash. On his shoulder, Pikachu mirrored his partner's demeanor.

Leon sent out his Charizard, while Sonia let out a yellow and black dog Pokémon.

"Been a while since I saw your Boltund, Sonia," said Leon.

Sonia grunted an affirmative as she moved to the front of the group, leading them to the entrance of the Weald.

~~0~~

"You weren't kidding about the mist," said Go. "I can barely see anything in front of me."

"Stick with me Go," repeated Ash.

"This place is giving me the creeps," said Koharu. Beside her, Bea gripped Koharu's arm. The girl looked at the gym leader, who nodded.

The two adults followed behind them, keeping a close eye at the teenagers in front.

The mist only got thicker as they ventured deeper into the Weald.

"Where could they be?" asked Sonia. She gripped her hair tighter. Worried was clearly shown on her face, and Leon echoed the sentiment.

"Maybe they didn't go to the Weald," said Koharu.

"That can't be," said Leon. "The fence was open earlier, and this is the only way to the Weald."

Ash suddenly raised his hand.

"Ash?" asked Go, but the raven-haired trainer and his partner were looking at something in front.

Everyone tensed.

There was a figure in the mist that looked like a Mightyena, but different and far larger. The Pokémon glared at them, its deep blue fur and red markings was a stark contrast to the thick mist that surrounded it.

"Charizard, use—" began Leon, but a sharp cry from Pikachu stopped him.

"Pika!"

"Don't attack," said Ash.

"Ash, that Pokémon looks dangerous," said Sonia. Beside her, Boltund growled and took a wide stance. Bea had an arm fully in front of Koharu. In front of the gym leader, Sirfetch'd pointed its leek at the mysterious Pokémon, its shield raised in front.

"It's warning us not to come closer," said Ash. He lowered his hand and took a step forward. With a nod, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and to the ground, his stance on guard but neutral.

The Pokémon narrowed its eyes, but Ash showed it his empty hands.

"Our friends are deeper inside the forest. Can you please let us through? We'll leave once we find them," he said.

The Pokémon regarded the group with scrutinizing eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, it examined them, but a bark emanated from its mouth, and it turned around, back into the mist.

All around them, the mist started to disappear. They could now clearly see a path through the woods.

"The mist is clearing up," said Koharu. She raised her hand, a look of surprise on her face.

Then, from seemingly everywhere, a howl echoed through the forest.

"It's telling us to hurry," said Ash, smiling. Pikachu jumped back to his shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go find my brother," agreed Leon.

~~0~~

It was bemusing watching Sonia and Leon tear Hop, Victor, and Gloria a new one. The rookie trainers clearly looked ashamed, but there was no denying the look of pride they had for themselves.

"And why are you three looking so smug?" demanded Sonia.

"We just saw this weird Pokémon from the fog!" exclaimed Hop. "Our attacks had no effect on it, and the next thing we knew, we were waking up from the ground and you guys stumbled upon us!"

"Passing out in the middle of nowhere is nothing to be proud of, but what did this Pokémon look like?" asked Leon.

"Like a Mightyena, but bigger and it looked a bit blue," remarked Gloria.

"It had braids that were colored cyan," added Victor.

Koharu put a hand on her chin. "We met something like that earlier, but it didn't have a braid and had magenta colored spots on its fur. Ash said it was protecting something"

"Well, whatever they are, we'll talk about them later," said Leon. "The Pokémon we met told us to hurry up, and now that we've found you, we need to get out of here."

As if on cue, a howl emanated from within the woods.

~~0~~

"And that's what happened, Gran," said Sonia as she recounted their adventure into the Slumbering Weald to Professor Magnolia.

"Two mysterious Pokémon living in the Slumbering Weald, you say?" said the Professor. "Well, now you have a subject for your research. What are you going to do now?"

"Wait, I haven't—"

"A teenager became the Champion of a region using a Pikachu. The boy and the girl with him are working as research assistants for Professor Sakuragi. Bea is a gym leader at her young age. What about you?"

Sonia was spared from answering when Hop burst through the door, closely followed by Victor and Gloria, and later joined by Ash, Go, Koharu, and Leon. The males all have wide smiles, but the purple-haired girl was shaking her head and muttering something under her breath.

"Professor Magnolia, hello! I'm Hop, Leon's brother, and this is Victor and Gloria," he indicated to the two trainers beside him. "Can you help us ask Leon to endorse us for the gym challenge? I'm going to become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world, and to do that I need to beat the gym challenge first!"

Magnolia raised an eyebrow, but turned towards the Champion.

Leon answered the unasked question. "They still have loads more to learn if they want to succeed at the challenge."

"Didn't you become Champion at about the same age?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Dearie, I thought it was your goal for trainers in Galar to become strong? What better way than to start them young?"

Leon looked at Sonia, who shook her head apologetically.

With a sigh, he smiled. "Alright, how about this, if you can show me a good battle right here and now, then I'll endorse you three?"

"Alright! That'll be easy!" said Hop. "Come on you two, let's show him how great battlers we are!"

He ran outside, followed by his two childhood friends.

"How should we do this?" asked Gloria, her Sobble looking nervous on her shoulder. "Round robin? Or battle royale? I'll take you both on if you want."

"What if we fight the one we have a type disadvantage against?" said Victor, his Scorbunny nodding in agreement. Gloria's Sobble looked apprehensive at the prospect of fighting the hyperactive bunny.

"Actually." Ash said as he caught up with them. "Why don't you guys fight one of us here?"

"What'cha mean?" asked Hop.

"Bea is a gym leader even if she's not on duty this season, and Sonia has done the gym challenge before," he said. "They'll be perfect for testing out your battling skills!"

"Who's going to battle the last one," asked Gloria. "Leon?"

"Me, of course!"

"You?"

All three rookie trainers gave questioning looks at the boy in shorts with the Pikachu on his shoulder.

~~0~~

All three rookie trainers gave awed looks at the boy in shorts with the Pikachu on his shoulder as he and his Pikachu ran circles around Hop during their fight.

Bea and Sonia likewise also defeated Victor and Gloria easily.

~~0~~

"Well, what did you think?" asked Leon to the three veterans.

"Victor has a clear head and a knack for strategy," said Bea. "He'll be a force to be reckoned with when he gains more experience."

"Gloria was very aggressive, but she balances it with quick thinking," added Sonia, chuckling. "If she can keep it up, she might give you a run for your money, Leon."

"And Ash?"

"Hop was passionate," replied the raven-haired trainer. "He plays to his Pokémon's strengths and knows his way around type matchups. He'll do great at the gym challenge!"

"Pikachu!"

"Well, if you three agree with it, who am I to argue?" said Leon. "Come on, let's go tell those three the good news."

Hop was talking animatedly with Go while Koharu chatted with Victor and Gloria. The idle conversation stopped when they saw the other trainers emerge from the house.

"Well, how did we do?" asked Hop.

"With battles like those, I have no choice but to give you three these endorsement letters," said Leon. He handed them three signed letters, sealed with the official League stamp.

"Thanks bro!"

"Thanks Mr. Leon."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it," the Champion said. "Just remember to not panic and always keep your cool, and you'll be sure to find victory!"

"Huh? What's that?" pointed Koharu upwards.

Everyone turned around. What looked like a spot of light travelled across the sky, landing on the front yard of Professor Magnolia's home. The light burst into six pieces as it hit the ground.

~~0~~

As the new trainers and Go admired their new Dynamax bands while Koharu examined hers, Ash looked at his with concern. Pikachu, sensing his trainer's discomfort, nuzzled his cheek.

"Thanks buddy, but I'm fine, just thinking," said Ash, patting Pikachu in the head.

"What about?" asked Bea. Sonia, Magnolia, and Leon walked closer to them.

"This." Ash held up the Dynamax band. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon."

"And you can tell from the Dynamax band?"

Ash shook his head. "Not just from the band, but how we got it yesterday. Is it common for wishing stars to land right in front of a bunch of new trainers?"

"No," said Professor Magnolia. "Wishing stars are commonly found in underground mines or wild area. For one to appear here is rare, and for one to appear directly in front of a trainer is unheard of."

"You've experienced something like this before, haven't you?" asked Sonia.

Ash nodded. "Well, not Dynamax, but I've experienced a lot of things in my journey, and mysterious objects or legendary Pokémon appearing in front of new trainers is pretty much as obvious of a sign as it can get that things are about to get interesting."

~~0~~

_I'm not consistent with my writing, so instead of writing continuous chapters, I will do a series of connected one-shots. The one-shots may or may not be in chronological order._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. The Swords of Justice in Galar

**The Swords of Justice in Galar**

_Originally, this one-shot was supposed to focus on Koharu, but with an upcoming episode focused on her, I will be waiting for the episode to air to get a better feel for her character. _

_So instead, here we have Ash and company enjoying their time in the Wild Area._

~~0~~

After the trip to the Slumbering Weald, our heroes once more embark on their journey in the Galar region, as Ash continues on his quest to participate in the gym challenge. Today, they are in Motostoke, for the start of the Gym Challenge Ceremony.

"Wow, this is just like the Azoth Kingdom in Kalos!" exclaimed Ash as he marveled at the marvelous steampunk architecture.

"Pikachu!"

"You've been to Kalos, Ash?" asked Koharu.

"You bet! Kalos is a beautiful region, with a lot of strong trainers too. You guys will like it there," said Ash.

"What's it like?" implored Go. "Are there any interesting Pokémon in there too?" He and Scorbunny took a sip from their drinks.

Ash put a hand on his chin. "Xerneas comes to mind," replied the raven-haired trainer. "We met it while we were in Avignon Town traveling."

Go spat out his milkshake, right into Scorbunny's face. The fire-type responded by kicking his trainer in the shins.

"Xerneas?! You met Xerneas?!" he asked, incredulous, unmindful of the growing throb in his leg.

"Yeah?"

"Pika?"

"Ash, unlike Lugia who's become more approachable recently, it's very rare for Xerneas to reveal itself to anyone! What happened that it would appear to you?" said Go.

"That Lugia was Silver's mom, we rescued her from Team Rocket a few years back so she's a bit more friendly to humans." Ash tapped his chin as Go's jaw dropped further. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure the Lugia from the Orange Islands hasn't shown up to anyone since the Shamouti Incident. As for Xerneas, Diancie was looking for it to help restore her kingdom."

"You met Diancie too?"

"Yup. She was very kind and had this really cool Mega Evolution! She used it to fight back Yveltal and restore her kingdom and make it better than before!"

Go stared at Ash like he grew a second head.

"Pika-pikachu."

"Nope, buddy. The one we rode against Hoopa was Silver, not the Shamouti one."

"I'm starting to think joining you on this trip wasn't such a good idea after all," muttered Koharu.

Yamper just wagged its tail wildly underneath her.

"Ehehe" Ash and Pikachu laughed bemusedly in reply. "Yeah, we got into trouble sometimes while we were traveling." He put a hand over his head, embarrassed.

But he gave Koharu a wide smile. "But you know, we also made a lot of new friends along the way!"

"Pikachu!"

All he got was a deadpan stare in reply.

Meanwhile, Bea listened closely to the pair's conversation and remembered the file Leon gave to her.

'He really does stumble upon Legendaries all the time,' she thought, recalling their encounter in the Slumbering Weald. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing for her, she wasn't sure yet.

~~0~~

Bea decided it was a good thing for her.

As the group explored the Wild Area around Motostoke, they stumbled upon the three, now four, musketeers.

The Swords of Justice were passing by Galar that week. Purely a coincidence, they said.

As Ash greeted and petted the newest member of the musketeers, she and Koharu found it very hard not to join in.

Pikachu was bouncing on the head of the sword pony, who took it all in stride. Go and Scorbunny, in the meantime, were enthusiastically discussing telepathy with Terrakion.

"Guys, this is Keldeo. We met in Unova while he was running away from Kyurem." Keldeo frowned at the unwanted memory. "But he overcame his fears and gae Kyurem a well-fought battle! That earned him the right to become a Sword of Justice himself! Come over here and meet him!"

Hearing this, Keldeo puffed out his chest, while Ash patted his back proudly.

Bea thus lost all resistance and came rushing in, greeting Keldeo with a bow, as honor between fighting specialists, before petting him relentlessly. Koharu joined in shortly after.

~~0~~

The evening was spent outdoors. Tents were set up, huge bonfire was made, and a very large batch of delicious curry was cooked on top of it. As everyone joined in on the hearty meal, Keldeo had something to say to the raven-haired trainer.

"Ash, can I come with you?" asked Keldeo telepathically.

Everyone but the other three musketeers spat out their food.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Go. Bea and Koharu had more silent, but no less surprised, reactions.

"Sure, but what about your duties as a musketeer?" said Ash, curious.

"The duty of the Swords of Justice is to do good wherever they go, to serve the cause of good, and prevent evil from growing strong," said Virizion. "You, Ash, and your friends, have been doing much the same thing."

"Also, Keldeo has taken a liking to you," added Terrakion. "Since he's finished his training, we thought it would be best for him to travel the world for a bit, you know, experience it for his own eyes."

Keldeo smiled brightly.

"But we have also been following the news," said Cobalion. "Both human news and what we have learned from other Legendary Pokémon."

Ash and Pikachu frowned, while Bea had her full attention to the legendary.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"It was good fortune that we came upon you here, so we can warn you ahead of time. We are sorry Ash, but there's trouble ahead," said Virizion, looking anxious. "Necrozma and Kyurem were especially restless. They said that an old foe was beginning to reawaken."

"Who is this old enemy? Is it a Pokémon? Is it evil?"

"Evil might be stretching it," replied Terrakion. "But Eternatus is certainly not good by any stretch of the word. Kyurem said the dragon was very hostile to everything, and can't be reasoned with. He said you'd have better luck convincing Gandhi to disarm his nukes than to get Eternatus to not attack you on sight."

"Who's Gandhi?" asked Go.

"Never mind."

"So, his name is Eternatus?" asked Ash.

Terrakion nodded. Bea noted that the name sounded familiar.

"What would make it act like that?" asked Ash.

"We don't know yet," admitted Cobalion. "Once we meet Kyurem again, we'll ask. But in any case, Ash, just be prepared for any potential danger ahead."

"Right. Is that why Keldeo wants to come with me?"

Virizion chuckled. "No, he really just wants to join you. You should see him every time we go near a human town. He'll always go to a Pokémon Center and ask about—"

"Virizion, not in front of Ash!" shouted Keldeo, earning a hearty laugh from Terrakion.

"Anyway, you've really inspired him Ash, and as someone whose earned the praise of many Legendary Pokémon, we think it would be an honor if he could join you on your journey," finished Cobalion.

Ash looked at the youngest musketeer, who had the look of an eager Lillipup, and smiled widely. He took out a Pokeball.

"Well, there's always room in my team, welcome to the club, Keldeo!"

~~0~~

"Koharu, as Cobalion said last night, things might get more dangerous from here on out, do you still want to come?" asked Ash as they made their way back to Motostoke.

Koharu looked apprehensive as she mulled over everything that the Swords of Justice told them.

She looked at Bea. The gym leader gave her a smile and nodded.

"Actually, I do want to go home and be safe from all this," she began, hugging Yamper close to her.

"That's okay, we could take the next train to Wyndon and—"

"But that would mean my friends are putting their lives at risk while I'm staying home, safe and sound," she continued. "I don't like that, so I'll stay, and I want to help out."

"Koharu…" said Go.

Bea put a hand on Koharu's shoulder. "I will be by your side at all times." She said, smiling brightly at her friend.

"Me too!" exclaimed Keldeo.

"Thanks, Bea, Keldeo."

"Thanks, Koharu," said Ash. "We'll help you become a strong trainer too, so just stick with us and you'll do fine!"

"I never said I wanted to be a trainer," said Koharu.

Ash facefaulted.

"But," she smiled. "Me and Go have seen Mew in the past too, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn some self-defense."

Ash raised an eyebrow at that. "Go, if you and Koharu have seen a Legendary yourselves, why were you freaking out when I saw a Legendary?"

"Because we only SAW it, not TOUCHED it or TALKED to it!"

~~0~~

_I do not have any solid plan for this story. It's really just a bunch of one-shots that I each wrote by the seat of my pants._

_I hope this one made sense._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Ash Registers for the Gym Challenge

**Ash Registers for the Gym Challenge**

_If you haven't seen it, the 10__th__ episode of the latest Pokémon series, it features Ash capturing a Dragonite._

~~0~~

After the trip to the Wild Area, meeting the Musketeers, and making a new friend in Keldeo, Ash and company return to Motostoke, for the start of the Gym Challenge the next day.

As they exited the Pokémon Center, Ash noticed something peculiar at the top.

"Look, they're installing solar panels on the Pokémon Center," he pointed to a group of workers, who were about to lift a large solar panel into the roof of the building.

Go, Koharu, and Bea all turned.

"Mm, the region's been experiencing frequent blackouts recently," answered Bea. "The mayor of Motostoke decided to install solar panels on important facilities in the city."

"Blackouts?"

"Yes. Apparently, Galar is running out of coal, so Chairman Rose has limited the capacity of his power plants and is looking for other sources of power as alternatives."

"I saw that one the news two days ago. How long do you think it will still last?" asked Koharu.

"I don't know."

"So, you're using solar panels?" said Go.

"Motostoke is, as well as Stow-on-Side, my hometown," replied the Gym leader. "As for the others, as far as I know, Turffield is setting up wind turbines for power, Hulbury is buying wave energy converters, Ballonlea is harvesting dream energy, Circhester has a geothermal power plant under construction, Spikemuth is tapping into a natural gas deposit near their town, and Hammerlocke is drafting plans for a nuclear reactor."

"Dream energy?" asked Ash, intrigued.

Bea shook her head. "Don't ask me, Opal was the one who introduced the idea."

The four of them neared Motostoke stadium, and soon conversation shifted to other topics.

~~0~~

They arrived at Motostoke stadium, where a large crowd of challengers already lined up for registration.

"Whoa, there's so many gym challengers," said Ash. It was only nine in the morning, but already the queue had reached outside the door.

News stations have also positioned themselves outside the door, talking to random trainers and passersby about the opening of the Gym Challenge. They were interviewing Hop, who was enthusiastically telling them he was going to be the next Champion. A second later, Gloria came by and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him back in line.

Ash turned to his companions. "Uh, this might take a while, why don't you guys head on over to the hotel and I'll meet you later?"

Bea chuckled. "How about we go see the stadium instead? I want to talk to Kabu about something."

"You want to go with them Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse shook his head, balancing himself on Ash's shoulder. "Pika-Pikachu."

Bea led the other two and their Pokémon through the large crowd of trainers, scowling at a number of reporters trying to get her attention, and through a back door.

Meanwhile, Ash took the endorsement letter Lance sent him and joined the queue.

Two hours later, Bea, Go, and Koharu returned. Ash was still just three-fourths of the way through, but he was joined by Victor who had already finished.

"Still not done, Ash?" asked Go. Scorbunny jumped off his shoulder and greeted Victor's Scorbunny and Pikachu.

The person in question shook his head.

"Hey, guys," said Victor. "Hop and Gloria are just about finished. We'll wait for Ash, it shouldn't be too long now, then go grab lunch."

"Victor, did they say anything about you being endorsed by the Champion?" asked Bea.

The teenager shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, thankfully Hop and Gloria are taking the brunt of it."

He pointed to the front, where Hop and Gloria were once again hounded by reporters. Gloria was keeping a tough demeanor and answering questions tersely. Hop, meanwhile, was being exaggeratingly dramatic.

"Blimey, if that was what being famous is like, I think I'm fine just like this," he said, shaking his head.

Bea and Ash nodded their heads in understanding.

"I know what you feel," remarked Ash. He turned to Pikachu. "You know buddy, I think Professor Oak is doing something about the media for me. I've been to some conferences before and I don't think I've been hounded by reporters that bad."

He looked over at Hop and Gloria. "I mean, I've given interviews before, but they basically interrogating them!"

"Pikachu."

"The press conference on the Battle Dome was a one-time thing."

"Pika!"

"Yeah, we should thank the Professor when we get home. What souvenir do you think he'd like?"

"Pika-Pikachu!"

Victor was just about to ask about the Battle Dome when Gloria stalked off towards them while the reporters were distracted by Hop.

"I cannot walk to the pastry shop without a fan or a paparazzi stopping me," said Bea, nodding in sympathy. "It would be nice, I think, to have less fame."

"Agreed to that," said Gloria as she shambled over. "Those reporters left nothing untouched, like why the bloody hell would you want to know what I had for breakfast?"

"What did you have for breakfast?" asked Victor.

Gloria whapped him in the head.

~~0~~

Soon enough it was Ash's turn on the counter.

"Name please," said the League clerk.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," said Ash.

The clerk searched up his name. It sounded familiar, but she paid it no mind. "Alright, looks like you're officially registered as a trainer, do you have your endorsement letter?"

"Here." Ash handed the clerk a rather bulky envelope.

The clerk opened it, and inside were eight letters.

'Eight recommendations?' thought the clerk. 'It's not uncommon for trainers to have two or three endorsements, especially for those that came from the minor league, but eight?'

She shook her head. The trainer in front of her was still waiting for her expectantly.

She opened the first letter. She skimmed the body since they all contained the same content, skipping directly to the one who signed the letter.

There, in bright blue ink and bearing an official seal, was the signature of—

"Champion Lance?"

"Hm?" said Ash.

"One of your endorsers was Champion Lance of Kanto and Johto?"

"One of?"

"Yes, you have eight endorsements here, and one of them is from Champion Lance."

The nearby reporters perked up. Another challenger endorsed by a Champion?

"I did get a recommendation from Lance," replied Ash. "But I didn't know about the other ones. I think Lance asked other trainers for them."

Furrowing her brow, the League clerk opened the other letters. Ash leaned over the counter to see.

An endorsement from the Masked Royal. That was the famous wrestler in Alola, right? Also known as Professor Kukui. He had an exhibition match a few months ago where he used Tapu Koko against the winner of the Manalo Conference, who was…

The clerk stared at the trainer in front of her but shook her head, going back to the letters.

An endorsement from Pyramid King Brandon. Impressing a Frontier Brain is difficult, this trainer must have— he beat him? This kid beat a Frontier Brain?

An endorsement from Champion Steven. He has endorsements from two Champions?

An endorsement from Former Champion Wallace. Wallace too?

An endorsement from Champion Cynthia. The Sinnoh Champion as well?

An endorsement from Champion Alder. Who the hell was this kid?!

An endorsement from Champion Diantha. NEARLY ALL OF THE CHAMPIONS?!

The clerk hadn't realized she had been shouting when she saw half of the stadium staring at her.

Ash had a bemused smile on his face.

"Hey, uh," he started in a whisper. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

The clerk stared at him for several seconds before she registered what he said. "Oh, uh, just pick your jersey number and come back here tomorrow for your gym uniform." She handed him a band. "This is your Challenger's Band. There are hotels around the Galar region that will give you free accommodation if you present it to them. In this city, it's Budew Drop Inn. It's also your proof of identification as a Gym Challenger. You'll need to wear it any time you're doing a Gym Challenge."

"025," said Ash. The clerk inputted it into his profile. Ash affixed the Challenge Band to his left arm. "Thanks," he said. He started to make his way back to Go and the others, but was soon cornered by a gang of reporters.

~~0~~

Koharu gave Ash a bottle of water when he returned. Ash nodded to her gratefully before downing the entire bottle is one gulp.

They were joined by a girl in punk clothing that Victor had met earlier. She was looking at Ash curiously.

"Man, that interview was brutal," remarked Go. "Left nothing untouched."

"Pwah! Yeah, it was only thanks to Pikachu that they backed away," said Ash, patting his partner on the head. The yellow mouse rubbed his hand affectionately, releasing a few sparks in the process.

"Bloody 'ell, mate, you never told us you were a Champion!" said Hop. "How are we supposed to win against you?"

Ash chuckled. "You'd be surprised. I know a lot of trainers personally who managed to make it far, or even win, their first League competition. Like Alain, the one who won the Lumiose Conference."

"Hop, Leon also won his first Gym Challenge, beating Raihan and Sonia to claim the title." Bea reminded them. "Don't dismiss yourselves just yet."

"But that's Leon!"

"Hop, didn't you say you were going to become the next Champion?" said Victor.

"But…"

"Hey, remember our battle back at Professor Magnolia's house?" asked Ash.

"Yeah?"

"That was a good battle. Just keep doing what you did and you'll do great. Pikachu said your Grookey is going to become very powerful one day, and he hasn't been wrong yet!"

Pikachu raised a paw in agreement. Hop's Grookey replied with its own.

"The same goes for you too, Victor and Gloria," said Bea. "You will need it, because I'm also taking part in the Gym Challenge."

The air around them became still.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Victor and Gloria.

"Cool!" Said Ash.

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons we took so long to tour the stadium," said Go.

"Aren' gym leaders already slotted fer the Champion Cup?" asked the girl in punk clothes.

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh, right," said Victor. "Guys, this is Marnie, I met her at the cafeteria. She talked to me earlier about wanting to meet Ash, I hope you don't mind."

"No, nice to meet you Marnie," replied Bea. Ash and the others nodded too. "Allister is the one handling Stow-on-Side this season. Leon originally just asked me to show Ash around, but hearing of his skill, I also want to a chance to battle him."

"That goes double for me!" said Ash. "I'm always eager to face off against a Gym Leader!" He looked at Bea with a competitive smile, and Bea returned the sentiment with her own.

Hop elbowed Go with a mischievous grin, who smirked along with him. Koharu rolled her eyes.

"Leon told the gym leaders to bring out their best for you," said Bea. "But I'm sure they'll do the same for me too."

"The challenge is what makes battles fun, I wouldn't have it any other way," replied the raven-haired trainer.

"Pika!"

"Did you just say that Gym Leader Bea is entering the Gym Challenge?" A voice near them said.

It was a group of reporters who overheard them.

"Crap, let's get out of here," said Go as they made a hasty exit, with reporters and fans following them like Houndooms.

They didn't notice Bede glaring at them as they exited the stadium.

~~0~~

Lance read the letter Ash emailed to him, thanking him for endorsing him for the Galar League. He smirked as he remembered the sinister grins the other Champions had as they gave him their own endorsement letters.

His smile lasted until Ash asked for tips in avoiding the media.

"Damn, we just made his life harder, didn't we?" He asked his Dragonite, who nodded sagely, as he got up and made a few phone calls to several TV Stations.

~~0~~

_Ash in the anime isn't really that averse to the media, but I think anyone will complain about too much fame if they can no longer have some private time. Bea does complain in her League card that it's become harder to enjoy sweets ever since fans found out about her sweet tooth._

_Just additional detail: Lance tried to reach out to Anabel, but she was already busy with the International Police by that point._

_Anyway, I think this is the moment everyone's been waiting for, I hope it was good enough._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
